This specification relates to tuners and tuning a musical instrument.
Musical instruments emit sounds in the form of musical notes that correspond to frequencies audible to the human ear. When a musician plays a note on a particular instrument, the note may vary in sound wave frequency depending on the technique of the musician and the configuration or adjustment of the instrument. In order for the music resulting from the musician's performance to correctly reflect the intentions of the musician and the composer, a musical instrument must produce notes at the proper or expected frequencies. Similarly, when multiple musicians perform together in an ensemble or orchestra, their instruments must be properly adjusted or tuned in order to produce notes of proper frequency when simultaneously performing the same piece of music. To maintain proper tuning, it may be necessary for a musician to alter or adjust the configuration of the musical instrument before or during every session, in order to ensure that it properly produces notes of the intended frequencies.